Brothers in Time: Time Paradox
by Stardustjacket
Summary: Dr. Doofenshmirtz created the world's second working time machine, but sadly things go for the worst when step brothers, Phineas and Ferb, accidently travel to the past. Now they must embark on a journey that could destroy their very existence. Will Phineas and Ferb be able to save their future, or will time catch up to them? New Chapter Up
1. A Brand New Day

**Hello, Fanfiction. I'm Stardustjacket, and this is my Brothers in Time rewrite. I've already explained why I'm rewriting the story and I don't want to again.**

 **but, here's the gist of it, I personally felt unsatisfied with the original.**

 **Anyway let's get to the story itself.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

The night sky was shimmering small lines of light. No chaos, yet the dystopian dirt flew around the wreckage and remains of war, where you would think families and friends alike would be spending there great summer.

That used to be Maple Drive.

A figure approach. It was small, had turquoise fur, a orange beak, and a brown fedora. The animal fell to his knees, hopelessness washing through him. He was unsure of what to do now. His failure was the only thing in his mind.

He slowly got up, and looked upwards. He brought his head, disappointed by himself, knowing war was about to start, and knowing that his two best friends are in the middle of the bloodbath that was commencing right now.

He ran for protection. The scared animal looked to see a figure behind his backyard tree. The shadow approach him slowly.

"Perry, we'll if it isn't you" the figure had a triangular head, it stood a up to six feet.

You would think it's Phineas, Perry's optimistic owner, but you'd be wrong. Under the stainless steel, a miserable hatred could be seen. Someone completely opposite of Phineas.

"Did you really think you were going to escape on MY watch you son of a bitch" the half robot said, "I'm not done with you, however my real goal is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

Perry knew he had messed up.

"Now go to bed little guy" he said covering his mouth with chloroform, "I got some killing to do."

With Perry unconscious, the Phineas lookalike flew off to finish his personal business.

And to imagine, that everything started so well this morning.

* * *

The sun shined brightly in the Flynn-Fletcher home, yet that was not great to the egg laying mammal trying to take his daily nap.

Poor old Perry, never had a good sleep, especially after his friendly night companions left. Fortunately for him being nocturnal, he always stayed up for most of the night, but it was never the same to him.

He was content though, after all, his retirement allowed him to take more naps throughout the day. It also gave him less of a risk for his secret to come out. He couldn't let THAT happen all over again. He still wished he could tell them the truth, however he knew what consequences could possibly happen if he did so.

Perry also wished he could get some rest, but that wasn't going to happen at all. Even though Perry was retired he still had to answer to an emergency, if necessary. That rule was his least favorite.

The alarm to his wrist communicator soon became too apparent to ignore.

Perry stood up from his bed, and stretched out his body, relaxing, before he answered the call.

"Perry we need you quick" Carl said from the other end, "Irving says that the old Evil Scientist Alert System has shown inator activity belonging to, you guessed it, Doofenshmirtz, of course me being me, I acted in the most mature way possible."

Perry rolled his eyes, knowing that in reality he probably had a huge panic attack.

After he got all the information he needed, he saluted to the commander. The mammal equipped his gadgets, and he flew off in his hovercraft, unaware of the unforeseen circumstances that are about to head to his way.

* * *

Laughter was all Ferb could hear in the dark void in which he was trapped. Images of his humiliation popped up in seconds, giving him a uncomfortable feeling. Ferb struggled in the tight space he felt he was in.

The sound of laughing grew the more he struggled to move from the small void. His bloodstream ran a marathon through his veins. He felt as though his head was no longer there.

He couldn't talk, as if he had a gag around his mouth. He felt vulnerable to anything around him.

"RING RING, RING RING" the alarm clock screamed. Ferb's nightmare ended with the jump scare of the roaring alarm. He quickly found the off button, and scratched his head tirelessly. Turning off, the noise making, contraption.

"Ferb? Ferb, are you finally awake?" Ferb knew that voice anywhere. His beautiful and gorgeous girlfriend, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, was calling him from down stairs.

Over the ten years that passed, Vanessa became less oblivious to the world around her. She gave up the goth and punk style for a more professional look. It helped her get through the rest of high school, and college.

Fortunately for her, she was able to move to England to be with her boyfriend, who she had started dating after he had finished high school, but that's a story for another time.

Ferb took his time walking down the stairs of the apartment, that they rented out, smelling the delicious breakfast that was waiting for him.

"You're finally awake" she said, stating the obvious.

"I didn't sleep well last night" Ferb said referring to his lack of sleep.

"Well, I hope my egg omelets fully wake you up because we have a very busy day today" she said while serving his food,"first we have to go to the tenth annual Summer Festival, done in your honor, of course then we will eat dinner at your parents place and then we have to visit my father at night" she explained the agenda.

Ferb was not listening to a word she said. All he could hear was the laughter that was hunting him from the inside.

He took a bite of his meal, enjoying the scrumptious taste, and the fact that it help him forget his about his dilemma.

"Where did you learn how to cook like this?" He asked very curiously.

"My mom took cooking classes years ago" she explained, "and she decided that I should have been taught as well, at first I didn't like the idea, that was until I tasted my own muffins."

Ferb shot her a very confused look, which was only made funny because of the fact that he still had food in mouth.

"It a funny, yet long story" she explained.

Ferb understood what she meant, and decided to leave it like that. Once he finished his omelet he stood up to washed the dishes.

"Ferb you don't have to do that" she said.

"You gave me a great meal" he turned to her, "So let me do something for you."

Vanessa grew a smile.

"Where were you my whole life?" she asked to herself.

* * *

Two nineteen year olds were heading there way to their home town, Danville. Phineas Flynn was the triangle headed teenager holding on to the steering wheel of a pink station wagon.

Isabella, his girlfriend, was the teenager on the passenger's seat. She and Phineas have known each other for many years their friendship only grew since, and each even developed a crush to each other. After many years of denial and ignorance of each other's love, they finally got together, two weeks before their first year in college.

Even though she loved him to death, one of his major flaws, not including his obliviousness, was Phineas's stubbornness. After all, she wanted to drive her own car, but Phineas insisted on being her escort. She didn't complain though, after all it was very sweet of him, so in a way it was also one of his major strengths.

"You know what" Phineas said, turning his eyes towards her for a second, "I regret my decision to drive this car."

"How so?" She asked.

"Phineas Flynn driving a pink car" he said in the third person, forcing a small giggle out of her, "You don't see this kinda thing, usually."

"Says the guy who built a roller coaster in one afternoon" she replied playfully.

Phineas smirked.

Ever since their freshman year at Tri State State, Their relationship had only grown more. Sure they had their arguments here and there, but by the end of the day they would normally be forgiving and apologizing to each other.

"Are you ready for the Summer Festival?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to see my fireside friends again" she said enthusiastically.

"I can't wait to see my family" Phineas said, yet his usual gleeful tone wasn't there. Isabella caught on to this quickly, and she knew exactly that it meant something was troubling him.

"What's going on Phineas?" She caressed his back, "you know that I know when you're not okay."

Phineas looked at her for a second, before turning his attention to the road again. He sighed.

"Ferb hasn't talked to anyone in mouths" Phineas explained.

"But he rarely talk?" Isabella said, nonchalantly.

"Okay, got me there" Phineas said, noticing the clever dialogue, "but it's even more rare for him to ignore his family."

"Maybe he's just busy" Isabella explained, "you and I know how hard college life can be."

"Yeah, your probably right" he said, but there was a small amount of doubt in his mind.

* * *

Many people started arriving to City Hall ready for the event that was about to begin. Every year since ten years ago Danville has celebrated the beginning of Summer with a huge celebration.

A year after the legendary summer, Phineas and Ferb created a summer party. It was funded by none other than the Danville citizens, and ever since, the Summer Festival was the official beginning of Danville's summer.

This year's speaker was none other than Candace Flynn, the older sister of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher.

Roger Doofenshmirtz, the mayor, walked up to the podium with Melanie, his assistant, and his bodyguards, which he acquired after the apocalyptic incident years ago.

"Welcome to Danville's tenth annual Summer Festival" The whole city cheered, whistled and, jumped for joy. Roger Doofenshmirtz continued when the Applause soon slowed down, "as you all know, our great friends Phineas and Ferb have created fun and joy throughout the entire Tri-State Area ever since the summer ten years ago, and every year we celebrate not only because of our beloved citizens, but because it's the start of a new season, one which we eagerly wait for each year."

The crowd screamed for joy.

"And to spare a few words, Candace Flynn" Roger left the podium to let the lady say her speech. the audience applaud.

Candace was nervous, "Hi... I'm Candace, obviously" people chuckled, "I was hoping to come here with a professional written easy, but then I realized that I don't have to. There so many things that I want to say, like I may seem to be the out to get my family, but deep down in really love them."

Linda grew a smile.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I miss my brothers a lot" while not noticeable, you could tell she was starting to get a little emotional, "and I feel disappointed of myself, that I never got to spend time with them back when we were kids. Sometimes I wish I could go back and have some fun, and let my pride go. At the end of the day, I regret trying to grow up sooner than I should had."

The crowd was silent.

"Sorry, I'm rambling too much" Candace wiped her eye, "Let the Summer Bash begin."

Everyone applauded.

As soon as Candace walked down the podium, everyone ran to the event. Except for her family.

Linda felt concerned. Why did Candace's determination change to depression in seconds. She stood up from her seat to check on her daughter. Her husband, Lawrence Fletcher, was sitting beside her. He himself was confused by the sudden change in attitude.

"Where are you going hun" he asked.

"I'm going to see what's wrong" Linda replied, worried, "the rapid change in her expression was weird, even for her."

Candace was not okay. For about a year, she has suffered mild depression. Her regrets took over her accomplishments, And She felt embarrassed by her teenager self. If only she could change the past.

This was the final straw, and it caused her to get quite emotional. She was not prepared for the event. She was asked to do the speaker role about a week before the festival, but unfortunately, her procrastination won the race.

"What did I do, what did I do" the nervous wreck said to herself.

"Candace, please calm down" Linda Flynn, Candace's mother, said, hoping to calm her down.

"Mom when did you get here?" she asked startled.

"I've been for a while, listening to your worries" she replied, "Candace what happened."

"My procrastination took the best of me, and I failed to meet deadlines" she said in response, " I feel so disappointed in myself, I bet you do too."

"Candace, I'm not disappointed" Linda assured, " but you're not going to just give up like this, are you? I mean this is coming from the girl who took her entire summer trying to snitch on her brothers."

Candace's mother had known about the contraptions for about a few years. she found out by herself after walking in on one of their projects. At first she was quite upset and ground them. Surprisingly, Candace was the one who freed them from the trouble.

"I really messed up didn't I" she said with a smile.

She had mellowed out over the years, and became a very successful young lady. Her relationship with Jeremy has been better than ever. At the moment she is applying for a job as lawyer, but she's thinking about other careers as well. She had also grown more friendly towards her brothers.

"Thanks Mom" she said. All she really needed was just a small pep talk, "that made me feel better."

"So have you called Phineas and Ferb?" Her mother asked.

"No I've only talked to Phineas. He says he's almost here with Isabella, but Ferb hasn't answered at all. I wonder if he's okay?" Candace said.

"I don't know, I've been trying to get contact with him for about a month now" Linda said, worried.

"I'm sure he's fine. It's probably just the college life getting to him" Candace said.

"Is it true?" Linda asked.

"What do you mean?" Candace was confused by the question.

"What you said about regretting your actions" Linda explained.

Candace looked down, away from her mother's view. She felt embarrassed by what she said, yet it's true. Four December's ago, when the whole family got together for Christmas, she participated with her brothers on making a sauna for the whole neighborhood, it was the most fun she had in years.

Ever since, she felt stupid by her actions against them during every summer, when Phineas and Ferb we're only trying to have fun.

"I was exaggerating" she lied. In truth, some nights her hormones would up to eleven, and her sadness was an upsetting sight. She could only wish to apologize to her brothers for her attitude.

Unfortunately, she couldn't do that. The reason for it had to do with the fact that they barely see each other anymore.

"Okay sweetie, I'll be outside if you need me" Linda said before leaving out the door of the City Hall.

* * *

"Phineas, look we're here" Phineas looked to where Isabella was pointing, only to see the biggest party Danville has ever hosted.

Phineas's jaw fell to the floor. The sight was spectacular. Everyone was there, like a humongous family reunion. Isabella was amazed by everything, the decorations, food, and the work put into the party.

After parking the car, they walked to crowded area.

"Wow" Phineas said, amazed, "Almost everyone in Danville is here."

Phineas and Isabella decided to go check out the festival. One of the things that amazed Phineas so much was how different, yet similar Danville looked, after all, he left town for about a year. Many memories started returning, giving him a nostalgic feeling. To Isabella, the feeling was mutual.

There was one building however, that gave Phineas a weird feeling in his stomach. A tall Ferb shaped, purple building that stood larger than the rest. He didn't know what to make of it, but decided that it didn't have any importance.

"Come on Phineas let's go to the balloon dart booth" Isabella insisted.

"I bet I can win you that stuffed panda" he said. Phineas took his girlfriend by the hand. He was happiest as someone could be.

Yet, the feeling in his stomach was still there for some reason.

* * *

 **I feel like this one is the superior version. Anyway, again, sorry for the people who want me to continue the other one. I personally felt that the story needed some changes.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed it. at the moment I am working on chapter 2 and it should be done by the weekend, however I won't add it until sometime next week.**

 **Thanks for reading. If you got the time, go ahead and review.**


	2. Drinking Leads to Problems

**Yay, a new chapter. So I felt like adding some action into the story, mostly because it's kinda supposed to be action heavy, tell me what you thought.**

 **My plan is to release a new chapter per week, but I don't guarantee it, especially when I start newer stories. I will say that I have written a plan of how the story should go, so I don't get writer's block because those are a mess to be in.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

Perry was filled with unwanted boredom. He was on his way to Doofenshmirtz Incorporated to see what was up. He was exhausted by the same routine everyday.

In reality, he didn't hate Doofenshmirtz, he only thought he was doltish.

Perry parked his hovercraft in the balcony of the purple building. He took his Gadgetry with him, and climbed by the side of the open doors, to not get caught. Once he made it to the top area of the building, he sidled along the widow, trying not to lose his grip on the ledge.

Once he was content with the perimeter, he took out his spy stethoscope. He placed one end on the widow, and placed the other ends on his ears.

* * *

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was sitting on his couch watching television. The lazy middle aged man had been watching sitcoms for hours. He had been waiting for his newest delivery since that morning, unfortunately it would take five to seven hours for the package to arrive.

His cell phone rang startling him. He looked at his caller ID, and smiled. He quickly answered the call from his daughter, Vanessa.

"Hello pumpkin, how's the celebration?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"It's great, and with Ferb around it's even better " Vennessa responded. She wasn't saying the complete truth. Her relationship with the green haired british guy was doing great, no doubt, but his attitude wasn't. She had tried to talked with him about it, but it would usually end with a fight. The problem started mid school year.

"That's spectacular, I always knew from the start that he was the one" Doofenshmirtz said.

"Weren't you the one who tried to kill him when you two met" Vanessa scolded.

"Well technically, we met when he was my student in high school" Doofenshmirtz explained.

"That reminds me, how is Danville High going for you?" She asked.

"It's doing great, I'm glad to take a break from it though. Being the head of a company, a high school teacher, and a landlord is pretty hard" he said. It was true, Doofenshmirtz was a busy man. Not only did he have to work for Doofenshmirtz Incorporated, a engineering business and renting service, but also teach high school students.

"Well I happy your doing great" Vanessa said growing a small smile.

After a while of talking, Norm came in the room. He was holding what seems to be a tall crate. Doofenshmirtz turned his head to the giant robot.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to have to call you back" Doofenshmirtz said excited.

"What's going on dad?" Vanessa said confused.

"It's nothing important. Would it be a problem if we postpone the visit till tomorrow?" Doofenshmirtz requested. He pointed to where he wanted to put the package. Norm obeyed.

"Sure" she said more confused than before, "What's going on?"

"Nothing to worry about" Doofenshmirtz said trying to control her worries.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it" Vanessa said, "I'll call you back tomorrow, bye dad."

They both hung up.

Vanessa was concerned for her father, she always was, but she just never admitted it. After a while of staring up at her father's house, that stood up higher than the rest, she realized that Ferb wasn't there with her anymore.

"Ferb?" She called, "Ferb!"

* * *

"I'm sorry I couldn't get that panda for you" Phineas said, apologetically.

"It's okay, I personally didn't want the panda, what I really wanted was a loving boyfriend" Isabella replied. Phineas couldn't help but simile. "But please, don't take this kinda stuff seriously in our relationship" Isabella said placing her hand on his cheek.

"Sorry, I do that a lot, don't I?" Phineas said.

"Yes, yes you do" she replied playfully.

Phineas looked at Isabella. He didn't know how someone like her could ever like a Dorito shaped headed dork like him, it baffles him, even till today. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he collided with someone.

"Hey watch where you're going" a raspy, and angry voice said.

Phineas knew that voice from somewhere. When he looked up, his suspicions were confirmed. It was none other than Buford, a bully turned nice guy, and one of his best friends.

"Phineas! Isabella! Great to see ya" Buford greeted, surprised.

"Buford is a pleasure to see you again, we haven't talked since last summer, how've you been? Where have you been?" Phineas said happily.

"I've been here and there, everywhere actually, I've been good, I'm sure you have too" he said eyeing Isabella, who had help Phineas get up. Phineas looked back at Isabella, but quickly turned back. His face grew pink. Isabella smiled at the attraction to her, "I've also decided to gave up on film, and converted to writing as my major, I did so because I absolutely hated the work space."

"What, was it boring?" Phineas asked.

"No, not at all" Buford said waving his hand from side to side, "It's really difficult to put your name out there. I worked my butt off day and night, and I still didn't get any recognition."

"You gotta do, what you gotta do, I guess" Phineas said referring to the change in career, "By the way, have you seen Baljeet?"

"Yes, he's right over there" Buford pointed to the library booth where Baljeet was sitting down reading _History of Danville_.

* * *

Vanessa was scared for her boyfriend. Where could he had gone. It was almost impossible to find the guy in the festival. She had checked everywhere, but sadly, no Ferb in sight.

She was just about to give up, until she saw something green around the bar booth. She was highly bewildered by the sight. Ferb didn't drink, as far as she knew. She wasn't completely convince that was him at all, but she walked over there anyway.

To her total surprise, Ferb was boozing himself in complete despair. Vanessa was stunned by the sight. She always had the impression that he didn't drink.

"Ferb!" She yelled. Ferb turn his droopy head towards her. She could only cringed at his motion.

"What the hell is wrong with you" she was angered by his actions.

"I'm drinking my problem away babe" Ferb said drunk. His breath could kill noses. The tipsy nineteen year old waked like a dog on hind legs.

"How about you and I head somewhere private so we can... cuddle" Ferb said unclearly.

"Shut up you're drunk" she stated mad.

Roger Doofenshmirtz, the mayor for eleven years in a row, walked directly to them. He wore a violet tuxedo with a yellow tie.

"Ah, well if it isn't my niece with her charming british love dove" he politely shake the hands of his relative, and her inebriate boyfriend, "I came here wondering if Mr. Fletcher here could do a small speech for us."

"Love dove?" Ferb whispered to her.

After her uncle finished his sentence, she shattered into pieces. What was she to do, tell her uncle, THE MAYOR, that her boyfriend was tipsy! That would not only ruin her reputation, but his as well. The only thing she was thankful for was that everyone seems to ignore the weird things in Danville.

She was praying that Ferb would decline. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"I'll love to" Ferb said with the biggest simile, "if you know what I mean."

Vanessa could only facepalm.

* * *

"Hey Baljeet how's it been" Phineas asked his Indian friend.

"Hey guys I have been great" Baljeet replied, "I am feeling amazing, I had not only become the dean of math at my university, but my girlfriend is moving in with me."

"Geez, that was quick" Buford commented.

"That's great" Phineas congratulated Baljeet.

"That reminds me have you seen Ginger or any of my friends?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Yes I think I saw all of them at the pastry booth." Baljeet replied.

"Thanks Baljeet I owe you" Isabella said, "bye guys it was great to see you all. Bye Phinney."

She kissed Phineas good bye and left to find her friends. Both Buford's and Baljeet's smug faces were apparent. Phineas however, did not like the taunt.

"Come on guys, if was just a kiss" Phineas defend himself, "you all get kissed all the time from your girlfriends, why is Isabella different?"

"You don't get it do you?" Buford asked.

"Get what?" He asked confused more than ever.

"Buford doesn't have a girlfriend, and she obviously wants to go to the next level, but wants to go there naturally, as in not too fast and not too slow. She is also trying tell you that she loves the affection you had given her so far" Baljeet said while turning the pages of the current book he was reading.

Buford and Phineas were astonished by his quick thinking. They applauded the math genius.

"Wait" Buford stopped mid clap, "How did you figure that out."

"I have a girlfriend Buford, and for your information I am probably not accurate since I got the information via Ginger" Baljeet explained, "and it's possible that Isabella only kissed you to show affection."

"No, I was talking about me not having a love dove" Buford said.

"love dove?" Baljeet commented.

"Out of all the things I've heard you say Buford, this one is the most weird" Phineas said.

* * *

"Candace!" A tall blonde haired man said from a few feet away.

Candace knew that the voice, it belonged to her loving boyfriend Jeremy Johnson. She and Jeremy had finished college and were trying to settle down in the suburbs. Candace's parents had thought of moving, and they had asked to buy the house from them, however full plans haven't been made.

"Hey Jeremy" Candace said.

"What happened up there" he asked. He had gotten confused by her actions in the podium.

"Don't worry about it" she said, "I'm better."

"That's good. You know I hate when you're upset" Jeremy said.

"So where have you been? The last time I saw you was a few hours ago" she asked.

"I was hanging out with my band buddies. I also got to talk to Love Handle, The Bettys, and even Tiny Cowboy." He said, ignoring her jealous look she was giving him, "It's pretty exciting."

"And you didn't tell me, you know how much of a fan I am" Candace explained.

"Sorry, I guess it slipped my mind" he apologized, "By the way, have you seen Phineas or Ferb anywhere?"

"No I haven't" Candace said, "they're probably arrived a while ago. It's funny I could've sworn I saw Ferb in the bar booth, but I know for a fact that he isn't into alcohol."

"That's weird " Jeremy looked at the girlfriend curiously, "I think I saw him drinking too."

A silence bloomed into the conversation, causing a disturbance in the space between them. There worries were growing by the second, realizing that they were probably not imagining things.

Their worries were soon confirmed when a frantic Vanessa, running cheetah speed, stopped directly in front of them.

"Guys I'm so glad to find you" she panted, "Ferb... he... he's..."

Candace and Jeremy decided to help Vanessa by sitting her down in a chair close by.

"Calm down Vanessa" Candace said, "now tell us, what's the problem."

"Ferb he's doing a speech" at frist Candace and Jeremy looked at her weirdly, they couldn't find what the big problem was, until she continued what she wanted to say, "but he's drank like six pounds of liquor, and I don't know what to do. I couldn't refuse for him, and I didn't dare to tell my uncle the truth."

"Oh crap" Jeremy stated scared.

"Where is he now?" Candace Calmly interrogated her.

Vanessa pointed to a far distance. Candace and Jeremy turned there heads to the commotion happening on the podium. It was Ferb, walking like it was his first time in heels. The green man shook the mayor's hand like a laugh gas victim.

"Oh no" Candace and Jeremy said in unison. They knew they had to make it quick before the bad stuff happened. They left Vennessa behind without knowing.

"Of course they would leave me here" she mumbled, "alone."

* * *

Perry knew it was time to do his epic entrance. He took out his grabbing hook and attached the end on the the top of the window, and he jumped off the surface and swinged back towards the building, breaking the glass in a fabulous fashion.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doofenshmirtz screamed. He quickly pulled out his remote and hit the blue switch causing Perry to get trapped in between two loaded gunfire machines. Perry was frightened by the lethal weapons.

"Woops, sorry Perry the platypus I got a bit carried away on the security of this building" he apologized, before he hid the gunfire back.

Perry crossed his arms.

"Don't you look at me like that. I personally am getting older, and my views of the young, society is too" Doofenshmirtz explained, "so I was sitting in my chair one day when I realized, if I could make a time machine I could go back, and finally feel like my old self again, free from anybody looking down at me."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked over to tarp covered object. He unveiled a red glossy, vehicle. The shiny automobile glossed in the light. It had beautiful silver wheels, and the leather interior looked relaxing, and comfortable.

"Introducing the Time Machine Inator!" Doofenshmirtz excitedly said, "and now I'll finally achieve my dream to time travel."

Perry was highly bewildered by this. He was expecting something less intelligent.

"This how it works, I had created a time current" he explained, pointing at the purple light bulb under the hood of the car, "the current will run throughout the entire car giving it heat and fueling the vehicle to run in light speed causing it to travel through an invisible hole in space, this will only work with a high power source of radiation, fortunately, it only needs about seven ounces of Pizzazium Infinionite that I finally bought from the mall."

Doofenshmirtz moved to the other end of the room, and he rested his elbow on one of his inators. He failed to notice the beam that hit Perry.

"I'm planning on going to the future to get more Pizzazium Infinionite. By my calculations the market for the element should be higher than ever" Doofenshmirtz explained.

In a split second he dodged the wrench heading his way. He looked to the direction from where it came from.

"Perry the platypus! Why would you do that?" Doofenshmirtz had a mixture of confusion and fear. He then realized that he was leaning on.

"My Make Someone Destroy Everything in Their Paths Inator!" Doofenshmirtz shocked face turned into embarrassment, "you know, I really gotta work on my naming."

He suddenly got kicked in the face by Perry causing his head to hit the button. The inator started charging.

"Uh oh" Doofenshmirtz said.

* * *

"Hello Danville, and welcome to a world full of people and bratwurst alike. I am Iron Man, and I will be your buddy cop for today. I like ponies, unicorns, and haggis, that last one isn't a joke." Ferb said in his drunken state.

Everyone was completely confused by his drunk talk. Candace and Jeremy were mortified by the view.

"So to finish my story. I became king of the toenails, and ruled Twinklebuttville for all eternity" Ferb finished, "I'll like to thank Candace's imagery zebra who calls her Kevin, and the giant floating baby head."

"How did he knows about that?" Candace commented.

"Thank you King Twinklebutt for your highly interesting story that should be told in metal hospitals" Roger grab Ferb's spotlight before he could embarrassed himself anymore.

"King Twinklebutt-VILLE" he corrected by taking the mic to his direction. Roger yanked the mic back. After a while of playing tug-of-war with the microphone a ray beam, from up the sky, hit Ferb directly in the face.

Out of nowhere Ferb kicked the mayor in the chest, dropping him to the crowd, who could only gasp at what he did.

* * *

"So who wants to go get some floozies?" Buford asked.

Phineas and Baljeet only looked at him, unamused.

"What?" He asked.

After a second, a huge group of screams emerged from close by. Phineas, Baljeet, and Buford looked from where the sound came only to soon see a angered Ferb in the way.

"Ferb?" Phineas said concerned.

Ferb ran to Buford, and punched him in the abdomen.

"Ferb, what the hell?" Buford yelled, he was not going to just stand there helpless.

Buford defend himself, he first tried to punch him in the side of his face, but missed. Ferb returned by double kicking him in his sides, and throwing him. Buford could no longer fight due to him collapsing on top of the smoothie booth. Half of the booth was damaged with smoothie splashed everywhere.

Ferb looked at Baljeet menacingly.

"Wait!" Baljeet yelled. He laid on the ground as a way of declaring defeat.

Phineas knew he had to act fast. He didn't, obviously, want to hurt Ferb, but he didn't want him to do something he'll regret. He remembered the choke hold Isabella had taught him, and he decided that it was the best procedure to go by.

Phineas, from behind, hooked his right arm around his neck. His obvious intentions were to weaken him. Ferb countered by back flipping while holding on to the arm, giving him the advantage. He pulled his arm from behind, further bending it, giving him a pain on his upper arm, and shoulder. Phineas's other arm soon gave up, he fell on his knees and later his whole body gave up. Ferb forcefully pinned him down on the ground, not letting go of the arm.

He screamed with pain.

Phineas soon felt free, after a force seemed to have pulled Ferb off him. He turned his head from the ground to see the Fireside Girls holding him down. Ferb seem to lose his resistance after a while.

"Thanks" Phineas said to Isabella who was holding Ferb's left arm.

"You're welcome" she said tired, "good job girls."

"You too Phineas" she said admiring his bravery.

The last thing Ferb saw, was his wrenched brother before he went unconscious.

* * *

 **I know, I know, Ferb is acting OOC, but there is a reason to his actions. His back story will be revealed in a future chapter (not the next one) but it will be explained.**

 **As for Phineas, if you didn't get it, he was just trying to stop his brother before he something BAD.**

 **Thanks for reading my story so far, it gives me more convenience to write more. Review if you'll like to, and have a nice day.**


	3. Aftermath

**I am so sorry for the late update. I became extremely busy over the past few weeks and that caused me to delay the chapter many times. I fortunately did finish it and here it is. I will say that I apologize for not finishing it on time.**

 **This chapter will not, sadly, contain lots of action. It's more like a filler. I have to give thanks to the people who reviewed, and thank you to the people who favorited and added this story to their alerts. I'm happy to know that people like what I wrote.**

 **I'm thinking about replying to the reviews, I would very much like imputed on the idea.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT have ownership of Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

Ferb felt relaxed. He was happy to know that it was all just a dream, nothing to be afraid of, right?

Ferb was waiting and waiting for the time to wake up.

"Ferb, Ferb, Ferb wake up" someone said.

Everything stopped. Who was that? It wasn't Phineas nor was it Candace. Ferb realized that the voice came from someone he knew, but he also knew very well that she wasn't part of the family.

"C'mon" she yelled, "WAKE UP!"

At that moment Ferb's eyes fluttered open. The british man felt more drunk than ever. He was unaware that he had a cast on his arm, but the pain was the least of his problems the last thing he could remember was him hating himself, wasting his life on drinking, and the guilt of hurting his brother.

"I'm glad your okay, you had us worried" Ferb turned his head to find none other than Isabella on his side taking care of his head wound.

"You acted so.. not Ferb" she said.

Ferb stood there taking it all in. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a nightmare to be exact.

"You were real hard to contain" she said.

Ferb tried to stand up, but failed dropping back in bed.

"Woah, stay calm" Isabella said, "I'm going look for Phineas. I want you to relax okay.

Ferb nodded at the best of his ability.

Isabella walked out to go find the triangle headed teen.

* * *

Phineas was not feeling it today. Everything was going great, he saw his friends and sister again, and hoped for the same to happen with Ferb.

Unfortunately, it didn't.

Phineas decided to look upon the matter, he had installed a mind reader to his computer, it took him hours to decider his brain waves.

He found a lot from the search. He ignored most of the personal information, but was intrigued by the peculiar color dots in the waves. He knew that it was unnatural for there to be any dots, he had check brain waves before. He figured that it was energy from his anger. This meant that Ferb could snap at any moment.

Phineas remembered that in the attic there were boxes full of non destroyed inventions. maybe there was one that could reverse the effects of his anger.

He walked out, colliding with Isabella.

"Sorry Isabella gotta hurry" he said.

"What going on?" Phineas stopped and turned around.

"I'll tell you in the way" he replied as they both headed to the ceiling door on the top floor.

* * *

Gretchen had been called upon Isabella, whom she thought of a her leader. she walked upstairs to take care of the hurt individual.

"He Ferb you okay" she asked.

Ferb struggled.

"Still a man of few words I see" she said.

"Where's my brother?" Ferb asked strained.

"He's upstairs, what you did, kinda, traumatize him" she said, "and I don't mean to sound harsh, but you did hurt him after all.

Ferb sighed, "Where's Vanessa?"

"She outside talking to her father" she explained, "at least she wasn't hurt much."

"And my parents?" He asked very curiously.

"Downstairs taking the the policemen, that you attacked in the festival" she said apologetically, "that going to be lots of paperwork.

"And why are you here?" he asked.

"Because Isabella told me to" she explained, "gotta do what the leader told me to do."

"Plus I'm the only one who hasn't gotten her first aid patch, and I want to redeem myself" she added.

Ferb nodded understanding the situation.

"You doing okay, do you need anything?" Gretchen asked politely.

"Not much I'm just going to rest my head" he said.

* * *

Perry was now resting in the living room. He was happy to finally get his sleep. Sadly it wasn't going to happen for very long. A small noise erupted from his watch. He groaned angrily, and answered the call, but he was surprised to see Major Monogram instead of Carl.

"Agent P, we have a problem" he said. Perry knew that whatever was going on, he wasn't going to be good.

He walked outside to see the tree door open in full view. This was an odd sight to behold because most of the time it's a secret for a reason.

* * *

Phineas and Isabella were in the attic. Isabella was highly concerned for her beloved. He wasn't acting like himself. Was he sick? Was he sad?

"Phineas" she started, "you been very odd lately, is everything okay?"

"Sorry Izzy I'm looking for something important. It could help us fix up what happened to Ferb last night" he explained.

"I'm guessing you don't know the effects that alcohol does to your body" she said.

"When Ferb drinks he would normally go unconscious after twenty minutes" Phineas explained, "but his actions before he faints are limited to talking gibberish, and I mean a lot of gibberish."

"Ferb drinks?" She asked.

"Yeah in every party since high school" he replied.

"Really?" she said surprised.

"Yes, but he had only ever got intoxicated once" Phineas said, "he promised he'll never do it again."

"You learn something new every day" she commented.

"Is there a patch for that? Phineas asked jokingly.

"Yes actually" she responded.

Phineas looked at her, then turned back to searching his item.

"Anyway" he started, "my point was that it couldn't have been the alcohol due to the fact that alcohol makes the body weaker, not stronger"

"I see " Isabella said, understanding the situation.

"Hey look" he said, getting Isabella's attention, "It's my idea book. I haven't open this thing since high school."

"And here is the De-Bully Ray" Phineas said finding what he was looking for.

"De-Bully Ray?" She said interested.

"I figured that we'll shoot Ferb with this to calm the angered energy inside him " Phineas explained, "We don't want another rampage again."

"But why would you have a De-Bully Ray?" She asked again.

"Because even though I never admitted it Buford gets on my nerves sometimes and I use this to calm him down, if needed" Phineas explained.

"So you're not mad at him?" Isabella asked.

"Why would I be mad at him?" Phineas replied.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because he embarrassed you in public with his drunk state" Isabella said sarcastically.

Phineas sighed.

"I feel embarrassed, yes, but I can't live a life in which I won't forgive someone for something because then you realize it will be to late" Phineas said.

"I guess you're right" Isabella responded.

* * *

"There you are Agent P" Major Monogram said, "you and I haven't seen each other in years, haven't we" Major Monogram said, "look you and I both know that I wouldn't call you if it wasn't important, and this couldn't be any more important."

Perry was confused beyond his limits. He didn't know what the big deal was, or if it was even important, after all it was Major Monogram he was talking to.

"As we all know, yesterday you fought Dr. Doofenshmirtz" Monogram explained, "however I sadly must inform you that your mission wasn't a success."

"Carl!" Monogram commanded.

"Yes sir" Carl replied, "After your fight with Doofenshmirtz you seemed to have all of a sudden forgotten about the time machine and just ran off. We don't know what to make out of it but it seems as though you got hit with one of his inators."

Perry's eyes grew wide with realization. He had wondered what had happen when he suddenly woke up in his home after fighting his ex nemesis.

"What me and Carl are trying to say is that you let Dr. Doofenshmirtz finished his invention, but you still have time to stop him" Monogram said, "see what I did there. I said time, as in TIME machine."

"As far as we know, courtesy of Monty, is that Ferb Fletcher will meet up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz TONIGHT" Carl said ignoring Monogram's pun, "So you better get ready."

Perry saluted and took off.

"Wait!" Perry stopped his tracks and turned around to see a very serious looking Major, "when we say careful, we mean it. You not only have to make sure you don't blow your cover again, but don't do something that could cause a ripple effect on the space time space continuum. This is a very dangerous mission and we couldn't think of anyone better fit that you Perry, so don't blow it."

Perry understood, yet he felt a huge responsibility on his shoulder now. How was he supposed to destroy the time machine, not blow his cover, and not change the time line?

* * *

Gretchen helped Ferb down the stairs of the Flynn-Fletcher home. He still had a headache, but fortunately it had subsided.

"Thanks Gretchen" Ferb said.

"Don't mention it" she replied.

"Like I said officer, I don't know what got into him" Once an officer saw Ferb walking down stairs, he was quick to take out his pistol and point to him. Every other police was quick to follow

"PUT YOU HAND UP WHERE I CAN SEE EM" he said loudly, "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE ASSAULT OF A POLICE OFFICER"

"DAD" someone screamed from outside. Everyone turned their heads to see a tall dark skinned japanese woman walk through the door, "don't you think that's a little harsh."

"But he hit me" Mr. Hirano whined.

"Dad!" Stacy said to her father.

"I'm having a weird case of deja vu" Vanessa said to herself.

Mr. Hirano sighed, "this is your lucky day Fletcher" he said.

"So you're telling me that we are going to abandon this arrested, because your daughter said so?" one of the police officers said.

"Yes" he said nonchalantly, "Hey, everyone let's go get some donuts."

The police soon left with all tracks of them being there left behind.

"What took you so long?" Asked Ginger.

"Traffic, sorry" Stacy replied.

"You called her?" Candace said.

"After the accident I found out my dad was trying to arrest Ferb, I decided to call up Stacy, since she was the only person I knew that could calm him down."

"And it was a success" Stacy said.

"Running late is a success to you?" Ginger said laughing.

"I told already, traffic" she said, sterner this time.

* * *

"Phineas?" Isabella said.

"Yes" Phineas replied.

"What is this supposed to be?" She asked pointing to a blueprint with a description of a machine that resembled a rocket with a blaster at the top, and gears around the base.

"Oh, that's just a nuclear force field that I invited " Phineas explained, "but every time we tried to get the math to work, it would always equal a nuclear explosion."

"WHAT!" Isabella cried, "why would you make something like that?"

"I didn't, the problem was that the equation wouldn't add up" Phineas defend.

"Still, it's very sm dangerous to make something like this" Isabella exclaimed.

"Look" Phineas said, "would it make you feel better if I take the book away from you?"

"No" she said.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because you're only going to write more stupid ideas in here" Isabella said.

"Hey, they're not stupid" Phineas defend himself.

"So a NUCLEAR WEAPON is not stupid to you!" She said to him.

"Well" he paused, "when you say it like that it sounds horrible."

"I'm keeping this till further notice" Isabella said.

"You're not my mother" Phineas said.

"No, no I'm not " she replied, "but I am your girlfriend which means I will."

"Hey, that not fair" Phineas said.

"The world isn't fair" Isabella said, "get with the game sweetheart."

Phineas groaned.

* * *

A couple hours had passed in the Flynn-Fletcher household, nothing much had happened, other than a family dinner with friends. They all talked about the incident and about other things as well.

One the clock struck seven o'clock, Vanessa looked at her watch.

"Well you look at the time" Vanessa said,

"May Vanessa and I excuse ourselves from the table" Ferb asked politely.

"Yes sweetie" Linda said, "Where are you two going?"

"We are going to visit my dad" Vanessa explained.

"Mr. Doofenshmirtz" Ferb evaluated

"Mr. Doofenshmirtz?" Phineas asked, "our high school teacher who lives in the deluxe penthouse inside the Ferb shaped, purple, building downtown in the city of Danville that towers every building in the sky?"

"That was oddly specific, but yeah" Vanessa responded.

"We are in a hurry so thank you for the delicious dinner mum" Ferb said before running off.

"Anything for you sweetheart" Linda said before they walked through the door.

Perry had overheard the conversation, and knew that that was the time to start his mission. He walked out to the back yard and took out his binoculars. He saw Vanessa and Ferb walking to the car. He had to time it right.

He found the best hiding place, right under the back of car. He decided to wait until Ferb and Vanessa had entered.

"What are you doing?" Perry jumped up after being startled by his acquaintance, Stacy Hirano.

Perry stood up and looked at her with a angrily face.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you" Stacy said apologetically.

Perry nodded.

"My bad" Stacy said, "I'm guessing you're in a mission."

He nodded again.

"Can I help in any way?" She asked.

Perry pointed at his nonexistent chin and looked upwards, after a few seconds he nodded.

"Okay then" Stacy said, what do you want me to do?"

He made the 'I'm watching you' gesture and pointed to the house, he then handed her a walkie talkie.

"So you want me to distract your family?" She said looking at the communication device.

Perry nodded once more

"Wait" Stacy said, "one more question."

Perry put his hand out as if saying 'keep going'.

"If you're going to follow them to the deluxe penthouse inside the Ferb shaped, purple, building downtown in the city of Danville that towers every building in the sky, why do you need me to distract your family, here in the suburbs?" She asked.

He thought of a way to explain the situation. He snapped his fingers and took out a camera and showed her the pictures of the robot riot, eleven years ago.

It took him all his energy to explain her what happened. Fortunately she and Perry had found other means to communicate via hand gestures.

"Oh, okay I see your point, we don't something like that to happen again. wait when DID that happen?" Stacy said,

Perry was about to leave until Stacy stopped his tracks.

"Wait, can I ask one more question, I promise this is my last." she asked urgently.

Perry looked at her for a while, and sighed. He nodded again for the last time.

"Where are you getting all of this stuff from?" She asked.

Perry looked at her with the most expressionless face. He decided to leave to continue with his mission.

"Okay I get it" she said responding to no answer, "I'm going into private territory."

Perry attached himself on the back of the car. Once Vanessa step on the gas of the yellow vehicle, Perry knew it was the point of no return.

* * *

Phineas and Candace had left the dinner table. Phineas felt as though he had forgotten something but shaved it off. He took his time to wash his dish and left to the backyard.

"Well, if it isn't the old tree" Candace said beside him. She had too finished her meal and followed Phineas.

"Yeah, I missed the good old days when Ferb and I would build inventions in summer" Phineas said, "none of this drama, you know?"

"And when all I ever did was try to bust you for it" Candace said to herself.

"What was that?" Phineas asked.

"Nothing" Candace said.

It became quite for a while. Candace wasn't sure if it was a good time to apologize, or if it was better to wait.

She soon made her decision.

"Phineas there's something I have to tell you" she said, "I want to..."

Here apology was interrupted with a distressed Isabella walking out.

"Phineas the ray gun" she said, "you forgot to De-Bully Ferb."

Phineas eyes grew wide with fear.

"How would I forget that!" Phineas said scared put of his mind.

"What's going on?" Candace asked.

"When Ferb was unconscious we found out that some of the angry energy was still in him, so I brought out this ray gun that could calm him down, but I just realized that I forgot to blast Ferb with it" Phineas explained, slapping his face.

"Which means that Ferb will go nuts at any given moment" Candace said, figuring out the problem, "We have to hurry, quick."

The three ran to the garage with a Confused Stacey looking by. They all got in the car ready to leave.

After a while of thinking Stacy soon figured out what was going on and quickly ran to the garage blocking it from driving off.

"Wait" she said loudly, "what are doing?"

"Stacy please let us though we need to make to the deluxe penthouse inside the Ferb shaped, purple, building downtown in the city of Danville that towers every building in the sky!" Candace yelled frantically.

"You CAN'T do that!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, why is that?" Candace replied annoyed.

"Because..." Stacy was nervous, she thought as fast as she could to find a excuse, but she couldn't. There was no use in trying, if you can't beat them, join them, right?

"...you can't leave without me" she said.

"You are going to need all the help you can get" she added.

She sat in the passenger's seat. Candace soon hit the gas, driving off to the deluxe penthouse inside the Ferb shaped, purple, building downtown in the city of Danville that towers every building in the sky.

"I hope I know what I'm doing" she thought to herself, "I hope Perry does too."

* * *

 **Yay done, I hope no one was disappointed with this chapter, if you are, please tell me, I love feedback. Anyway I'm going to reply to the reviews now.**

 **Guest- glad you like it**

 **Florafionpetals- I didn't have My Little Pony in mind when I wrote that, but that does make it funnier XD**


	4. The Night it Started

**Yay I'm back, the biggest reason for why I haven't worked on this story for so long is because of a little thing called life and boy does it suck. I've been very busy with school and my personal life and never found a good time to write the next chapter, but I finally did and it only took catching up (on my own fanfic mind you) and a few days to finish this chapter. And it was STRESSFUL, but worth it.**

 **I do not own the show, it is owned by Disney**

* * *

"Stacy are you okay?", Isabella asked in a worried tone.

"What makes you say that?", She said.

"I'm asking because you're sweating profusely", She looked straight at her in confusion.

Stacy wiped her hand over her forehead and without wanting to, Yelled, "Can I use the restroom!"

Candace, startled by the sudden scream, hit the breaks quickly. She sighed

"Stacy we are not stopping for a god damn potty break, "she said annoyed.

"Please", Stacy whined. Candace turned her head to the back of the car and looked directly at Stacy unamused.

Stacy looked back at her with a face of determination. Phineas and Isabella became confused at the game that they were playing. After a while of staring however, Candace gave up and drove to the nearest gas station.

* * *

Ferb and Vanessa had finally made it to her father's home. She was eager to see her father after so many years of being limited to phone calls and video chats. Ferb wasn't as exited though, It wasn't that he didn't like Mr. Doofenshmirtz, it was just that he didn't feel in mood to go out with his girlfriend and eat with her father, after all he was just recovering from the events of the day.

Before he knew it, they were already in the penthouse floor. Vanessa took out her phone to call her dad in case he was busy and couldn't reach the door.

"Hello", a raspy voice could be heard from her cell.

"Hey dad could you open the door, please", Vanessa asked.

After a few minutes of waiting, Vanessa's dad opened the door. He didn't look any different than the last time Ferb met him. He had his usual white lab coat on. He did however have gray hair form old age. Ferb shook his hand and walked in after his girlfriend.

So what do you think of the new look. Ever since Vanessa told him she was coming from England to see him again, He had been working on changing the look of the penthouse from crazy scientist to a lovely middle age man style.

The entire place was covered with 80s rock band posters to a premium Chinese carpet.

There was something that caught Ferb's attention. It was a blue tarp covering a large object in the corner of the room. Ferb tapped Vanessa on the shoulder and pointed on the curiously covered object.

After a quick look Vanessa said, "um dad what is that?"

"What the tarp? Don't mind it. It's nothing deathly I promise", he quickly explained.

"Dad I thought you weren't going to try to kill my dates anymore. We talked about this" Vanessa said looking straight at her father.

"Sweety it's just a car", He said defensively.

"What you bought us a car" ,She said.

"Now hold up, wait a minute I never said that", he said playfully annoyed by her greedy talk.

* * *

"Oh my God! Stacy hurry up", Candace yelled.

This was never a circumstance that Stacy would have thought to be in. Alone in the restroom stalling for a platypus.

"Give me five more minutes", Stacy said.

"UGH"

"If you don't finish in the next five, I going to beat you so hard your mom won't recognize you" ,Candace said, angrily.

"Wow your sister sure is mad", Isabella said.

"Yeah you're right", Phineas left the parking lot and entered the convenience store. Isabella followed him wondering if any issue had come up.

Isabella entered the almost empty store. Only Phineas, the cashier guy with his headphones on and herself were present.

Isabella pretended to not care about Phineas's worried look and proceeded to look at the available snacks and drinks.

"So... anything you wanna talk about?", She asked.

"No" ,Phineas said.

"Are you sure?", she asked.

Phineas sighed, "No."

"You're not?", She said.

"No I'm not sure", Phineas sadly said. He walked to the cash register and payed for his drink.

"Phineas, if you need someone to talk to", she paused, "I'm here for you."

Phineas sighed. He looked towards her direction. They looked at each other not knowing what to say.

Phineas broke the silence, "I worry about Ferb. I want to believe he's okay ever since he stop talking to me, but after what happened yesterday I'm not sure if he is anymore."

Isabella stared at him.

"I'm scared that I'm losing my brother", Phineas said.

"Everything is going to be okay", she said calmly.

"And when Ferb hurts someone again after drinking?", he said leaving his girlfriend quiet, "what about then!"

"But, you said it yourself", Isabella started to become irritated by his attitude, "He not drunk he has some dumb angry energy in his brain waves!"

"I'm starting to doubt that" Phineas said.

"So then? Why use the ray gun?" Isabella asked.

"It will calm him down but it won't really help in the long run", Phineas said, "I wish he could just talk to me."

Isabella didn't know how to finish the conversation. She got into something she couldn't get out of. She felt guilty for his sudden doubt. There was one thing she thought could cheer him up though.

Isabella took Phineas's idea book out of her bag.

"Phineas I want to give you your book back" ,Isabella said giving his book back to him.

"Really", he said surprised by her sudden change of heart.

"You always told me never judge a book by its cover, right?", She said

"I doubt that this book will bring about the end of the world", she said sarcastically.

"Thanks", he said with a smile, "this actually made me feel a bit better."

* * *

Stacy knew she couldn't play this game forever. She had to come up with something quick.

She slowly walked out of the stall, and searched for any way to waste more time. Fortunately for her a window to her right was slightly open. She walked over to window to find anything she could use to her advantage.

She noticed that a tool box was left outside

She opened the window to it's entirety and reached towards the tool box's handle and pulled it up into the restroom.

She foraged through the box until she found a nail at the very bottom.

"I'm done", Stacy said leaving the restroom.

"Alright let's go", Candace was tried of waiting. She decided it would be best if she fueled up the car before they left. Stacy, realising that she would be distracted, pulled out the nail that she found and put it under the tire pointing up.

After adding fuel she exclaim, "God, these prices are so high these days."

"Where's Phineas and Isabella?" Stacy asked.

"We're here" ,Isabella said walking to the car with Phineas right behind her.

* * *

Perry climbed up the tall purple building. He knew he only had one shot to finish his mission with out getting caught by his owner. Perry soon found a vent that he could access from the roof.

He clawed though the disgusting air vents avoiding razor sharp fans and decomposed dead rats. It wasn't until he heard his ex-nemesis's laugh that he knew he found the penthouse.

He could bearly see his owner, Ferb, and his girlfriend in the dinner table.

However, his sights were on Dr. Doofenshmirtz who appeared moments later.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz served food to his guest. This annoyed Perry greatly. He didn't know why, but it did.

"So dad?", Vanessa asked, "what do you plan on doing in your summer vacation?"

"Oh, the usual", he replied.

"What's the usual?", Vanessa cautiously said.

"Making new inventions and selling them", He replied.

"How long has this been happening?" Vanessa asked.

"Ever since I accepted the fact that I don't have a mid life crisis I set a goal for myself to find something to keep me from thinking badly about myself", he said confusing his daughter and her boyfriend.

* * *

"Everybody in the car?" Candace asked.

"Yes Candace everyone is in the car", Isabella said being annoyed by her lack of security.

The car roared when it was turn on, but as soon as Candace hit the accelerator the car started to sink downwards.

"What the hell?", Candace yelled.

Phineas walked out of the vehicle to check on the problem.

"I think we have a flat tire", He said.

Candace got out the car to inspect the problem, and she was surprised to see a nail that had poked a hole on the tire.

"What bad luck", she said.

"Don't we have a spare one?", Phineas stated.

"No that was the spare one", She explain, "Can you call dad or mom?"

"I would but aren't we using their car?" Phineas said pointing to the old red station wagon.

"Oh", Candace sighed, "Wait didn't you make it so that the car can become a monster trunk?"

"Mom told me and Ferb to take that macanic out because she would continuously transform it"

"Ugh", Candace started to become irritated, "Wait, what about the flying car of the future today?"

"Candace I'm pretty sure that was just a dream", Phineas explained.

"Oh right", she replied.

"Maybe Buford and Baljeet could help, I'll call them", Phineas said.

* * *

Buford and Baljeet were cleaning up there shared bedroom in a small apartment complex, since both of their parents were out of town.

"Wait", Baljeet started, "if you gave up filmmaking, What career did you replace it with?"

"I haven't yet", Buford replied, "but I already have a great to career to fallow".

Silence quickly took the whole room.

"So...", Baljeet said breaking the sudden silence, "what did you choose?"

"Buessiness", he said.

"What?", Baljeet said in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm making my own buessiness", he replied.

"So you mean to tell me that you took business as your new career choice?", Baljeet said.

"What, you're not impressed?" Buford asked.

"No, I am it is just that I never thought that you would choice entrepreneurship as his future" Baljeet replied.

"I guess we never really know what the future holds, huh?" Buford said leaving to get more boxes from downstairs.

"Yeah you are right about that", Baljeet said.

RING RING

"Dude", Baljeet exclaimed after noticing that the ringing phone was from his roommate, "your phone is ringing!"

Buford came back into the room to see Phineas's ID on screen.

"Hello?", Buford said answering the call.

"So we were going to go save Ferb from probably having another freak out", the voice coming from the phone said.

"Ok? So why call me?", Buford asked.

"Can i finish?", Phineas said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh yes my bad", Buford replied.

"Well the problem is that we have a flat tire", Phineas explained, "we were wondering if you could help us".

"Don't worry, I have like ten of those in my truck", Buford said, "I'll be there in twenty minutes".

Buford hunged up the phone and turned towards his roommate.

"I have my first customer", he said.

"You business is car tires?", Baljeet asked.

"It is now", Buford said laughing.

* * *

"Thanks Buford, And to a lesser extent Baljeet", Phineas thanked, "no offense".

"None taken", Baljeet replied.

"That'll be twenty-five dollars", Buford said.

"Wait what?" Isabella was mad because of what he had said a moment ago.

"I'm starting my own business", Buford said proudly.

"With car tires?", Phineas was confused.

"Yeah I do not get either", Baljeet said.

"That's too stupid even for you Buford", Candace said.

"Hey, I took offense to that", Buford said pointing at Candace, "Can you at least give me something like money?"

"Well, you did drive all the way here just to help us", Phineas explained.

He pulled out a twenty out of his wallet and gave it to Buford, "it's five short of what you asked for but I hope your entrepreneurship goes well".

"Hey, we have something far more important to do than this dumb tire business thing", Candace said climing into the car

"Hey!", Buford stated.

Phineas soon followed, jumping into the car. Everyone except Buford and Baljeet left the gas station. Baljeet watched as the car disappeared into the Horizon. The Indian teen was about to head to the car until he noticed that Buford was no where in sight. His fright soon became disappointment as Buford returned with a six pack of soda.

"Did you just waste the twenty for soda?" Baljeet asked upset about his waste of spending.

"Don't worry I still have like fifteen bucks left", Buford said

* * *

Perry slowly walked though the vent until he made it to the kitchen and started kicking the opening. He jumped down to the kitchen floor.

His plan was to somehow walk to the other side of the living room and use his shrink ray to turn it small enough to fit in his pocket and then leave though the window.

Unfortunately, He couldn't use the Ray on himself to be practically invisible since it hasn't been tested in living things.

Ferb, Vanessa, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz were minding their own business while Perry snuck to the other side of the room. It wasn't as hard as Perry had anticipated, but he knew it was a good idea to hide before one of them looked to his way. Unfortunately for him, his luck is diminished as someone bad was about to happen.

* * *

Candace drove with full fury, So much that she hadn't noticed how fast she was driving.

"Candace slow down!", Stacy begged.

Candace ignored her friend's plea, and she instead accelerated more. The panic in the car became high as everyone could see the tall purple building and their realization that they would crash into the establishment was getting closer.

The car ran though the glass doors, breaking the walls around it, and causing ruff damage in the interior as well.

"Candace what were you thinking!", Isabella yelled.

Candace stayed silent and left the wrecked car. Phineas was highly discombobulated but decided to follow his sister.

Isabella was bewildered by the sudden course of events.

"Isabella is it a bad time to tell you I just wet myself", Stacy said out loud.

Phineas ran up the stairs taking out the De- Bully Ray, "Candace wait up", he said.

Candace was tired and frustrated and through her loud mind could not hear anything that her younger brother said. She continued walking faster heading up the stairs until she made it to the top floor.

Candace furiously knocked on the door. Phineas who was lagging behind finally made it up to the stairs. Frightened by her actions, he tried his best to calm his sister down by patting her in the back.

"Phineas stop that's only going to make things worse", she said angrily.

Phineas was quickly to put his hand behind his back and stayed quiet until the door opened. It was Dr. Doofenshmirtz who had recently finished eating dinner with his daughter and her boyfriend.

Phineas hurried into the room called out to his brother. Ferb turn his head to see his brother and his sister in the doorway.

"Phineas!", he said, "what are you doing here?"

Phineas instantly pulled out the ray gun and pointed to his brother.

"What the hell!", Ferb yelled.

Because of how scared Ferb was, his anger grew to the point of no return as he forcibly grab his brother by the neck and started to put pressure. Due to the commotion that was starting in the living room of Dr Doofenshmirtz's penthouse, nobody had noticed the angry mammal across the room.

Isabella and Stacy who had finally made it upstairs Witnessed a horrifying sight, it was Ferb strangling his own brother on the floor. Dr Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa ran away in terror, and Candace could only watch in horror.

The ray gun was only about a few feet away from Phineas, so Isabella hurried and kicked the gun to her boyfriend. He grasped it as quickly as possible pointed at his brother who was close to suffocating him.

Phineas pulled the trigger.

The blast could be seen from outside of Doofenshmirtz Incorporated. A white beam that surprised many of the citizens in Danville.

Ferb who unconsciously fell to the floor and was suddenly confused and dizzy, he didn't know what just happened but he knew it wasn't something good. He turned his head to his right and all he could see was his brother recovering from the choke hold he himself had given him.

The shock that Ferb had gotten was too much for him to process. He stood up and slowly walked away from Phineas unaware of the car behind him.

Perry's anger grew to eleven as he cranked up the engine and pushed the accelerator with force and started driving towards Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He hadn't noticed that Phineas and Ferb we're directly in this path.

The car hit Ferb's back sending him towards his brother who had just stood up. Candace tried to push her brother away, but was hit by the car as well, sending her to the front window of the car.

Phineas and Ferb where on the hood of the car the moment it hit Dr. Doofenshmirtz sending all four of them, and Perry, onto the wall.

The moment vehicle touched the wall it seemingly exploded sending smoke throughout the house.

Isabella was quick to find a fan and using it to blow out the smoke. After the smoke cleared they found a huge hole in the wall, but the car was nowhere to be seen.

"What the", Vanessa said in surprise of what had happened.

"Did the car just vanish!", Stacy exclaimed in shock.

" Phineas! Ferb! Candace!", Isabella started to cry, "Where are you?", She screamed.

* * *

 **That was a handful of work but like I said, it was worth it. I promise, to those that might have waited a while for this, that I will try my best to get the next chapter up before this year ends.**

 **Thanks for reading and remember to review.**


End file.
